Meeting
by RavenclawPrincess238
Summary: A small meeting between the author, (A.K.A, me) and the characters of my Hunters story. Based off of Staff Meeting by FrancesOsgood, just a disclaimer. (Warning: Fourth Wall smashed with a hammer)


_3rd Person P.O.V._

It was a strange sight. Several people were around a long, blocky table. Everyone there was also blocky looking but one person at the head of the table. She wore a gray sweater with penguins, jeans, and a Boston Red Sox hat.

"Alright everyone, what's up?" Said the girl. "I called this meeting to get your views on the story so far and how we can make it better. Any ideas?" She pointed at one of the blocky men who had raised his hand. "Yeah, Sky?"

"MORE BUDDER!" He yelled, causing a lot of people to jump. The girl at the head of the table rolled her eyes.

"Dude, I don't think its possible to have more budder. I think I've put the word budder in every chapter," said the girl calmly.

"But Ravenclaw," Sky whined.

"No, I said no. Anyone else?" The girl named Ravenclaw said. "Yeah?"

"Could you please include me some more? I'm feeling left out."

"Sorry about that Alex, I'll work on that." Said Ravenclaw guiltily. "Okay Raven?"

"One, why did you have to give me YOUR name? It's annoying."

"Oh, I'm SO sorry," Ravenclaw said sarcastically. "Except it's too late now. Suck it up." She snapped.

"And two," said Raven, unfazed, "do you mind updating more? It's annoying that we have to wait so long."

"I'm sorry, I've been meaning to do that too. Compass?"

"Well, I have this awesome idea, that the Hunters should be kidnapped by the squids, and experimented on so that they end up being half mob and having all these cool powers," said the red eyed boy eagerly. Ravenclaw thought for a minute.

"Well, here are a few problems with that. One, the Hunters would never be kidnapped unless they wanted to be, and two, how on Minecraftia would I ever be able to fit that in?" Compass hung his head. "You know what, maybe when I'm done with the story, I'll make a Hunters alternate ending. How does that sound?"

"Ok," he said.

"Anyone else?"

"Yeah, what are we doing here?" Asked 2 people at the end of the table. Ravenclaw's eyes widened.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?! YOU HAVEN'T BEEN INTRODUCED YET!" She yelled and she dived under the table. Everyone looked at the end of the table curiously when the girl popped up with a hockey stick in her hand. "OUT! OUT!" She yelled, running at them, waving the stick. Startled, the people ran out, while being chased by the crazy looking girl. Once they were gone, Ravenclaw turned with a calm expression. "So, anyone have questions?"

"Um, I do." Said a young girl timidly, scared that Ravenclaw would go completely insane again.

"Yeah Jasmine?" She said.

"Who the heck am I?"

"Um, your name is Jasmine." Said Ravenclaw confused.

"No, I mean in the story, who am I?" She asked.

"You are Sky's dead little sister," said Ravenclaw calmly, like it was the most normal thing to say in the world.

"But if I'm dead, how am I here?" She asked.

"Well, I'd love to try and explain it, but it involves a lot of complicated stuff and breaking down the Fourth Wall. The latter I have no problem doing though." She said. The girl suddenly began waving at the person reading these words. Everyone looked at her like she was insane.

"Who is she waving at?" Whispered Sky to Raven.

"How should I know?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You ARE both named the same thing." The blocky man pointed out.

"That doesn't mean anything." She snarled.

"I'm waving at the readers. I'm not crazy." Said Ravenclaw.

"Ok, then." Said Sky.

"Now, anything else?" Asked the girl. Suddenly, a tapping on the window made everyone turn. On the other side of the glass was an owl. "Oh great," Ravenclaw muttered. She walked over to the window and opened it. The owl flew in and dropped a small red envolope in her hands. "Crap. I explained this to them before. Everyone, brace yoursleves," she said to the people at the table. She held the envolope (which had begun smoking slightly) away from her face, and ripped it open. A loud voice began yelling throughout the hall.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US?! WE WERE YOUR FIRST FANFICTION! AND YOU JUST THROW US AWAY! LIZ IS UPSET, HERMIONE'S WORRIED, MALFOY'S THREATENING TO TELL HIS FATHER, AND RON'S EARS ARE GETTING RED, WHICH IS NEVER A GOOD SIGN! COME BACK RAVENCLAW!" The author sighed.

"Well, if we're done here, I need to do some explaining to my Golden Quartet fanfic. I just explained this to them earlier," she muttered. She suddenly dived under the table again and popped back up holding one of those bouncy balls with the handles. "Bye readers! See you in the Author's note!" She said, waving at the reader again.

"She's nuts." Sky whispered.

"You know, it's a bad idea to insult the person who holds you life and sanity in her hands," said Ravenclaw. "And I'm not nuts, I'm mentally hilarious. Now, if you don't mind, I need to go to talk to my other fanfiction characters to explain to them why I put the story on hold." She then grabbed the handle of the ball and sat down. "See ya!" She began to bounce out of the hall and they could hear her singing,

"A,B,C,D,E,F,G. Gummy bears are after me. One is green, one is blue, one is peeing on my shoe, now I'm running for my life, cuz the red one has a knife." Her extravagant exit was met by silence, which was broken by Raven,

"Well, we're all doomed."

**Now, Raven, that's not very nice. Something might happen sooner or later... And also, does anyone else like seeing the Fourth Wall broken as much as I do? I think it so fun. Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy this, it was based off of Staff Meeting by FrancesOsgood, because I found it hilarious and wanted to try it myself. So, yeah. Bye guys!**


End file.
